


W H A T   A   C R A Z Y   W O R L D

by Eclipesia_Night



Series: W H A T   A   C R A Z Y. . . [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: BAMF Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello and Leonardo (TMNT) are Twins, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Leonardo-centric (TMNT), Multi, Older Sibling Raphael (TMNT), Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Michelangelo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipesia_Night/pseuds/Eclipesia_Night
Summary: (No summary yet)
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo (TMNT) & Original Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: W H A T   A   C R A Z Y. . . [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164050





	W H A T   A   C R A Z Y   W O R L D

They say the world carries on no matter what. Even if humanity slowly dies the world will carry on. Thats what I learnt a long time ago. People are the same, they carry one. Kidnapped victims are forgotten and the people who knew them forget and move on with their lives. And when they do come back, the world they once knew is gone and so are the people in their lives. My story is no different.

My name was Kim Hoover, now I'm Icarus and I fly amongst the cloubs but one day I will fall but I know that one person will always be there to catch me.


End file.
